totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosamond
Rosamond labeled The Crazy Goth Cat Lady is a competitor on Total Drama What The Heck? She is a member of Team Indestructible. Bio Rosamond is a sweet natured girl. She just has some strange hobbies. She likes to collect and make troll dolls, sell dead flowers, grow a weed garden and have pet judging contestants. She also owns four black cats of four different sizes named'' BeetleJuice, Wednesday, Vincent'' and Coraline. Her house is littered with empty tuna cans, hair (and hairballs) and spilt milk. She loves her cats and takes good care of them in her own strange way. For all these strange habits, Rosamond is very friendly. Back in her neighborhood, mysteries usually happen that are solved by her friend Nate. Rosamond tries her best to help him but sometimes causes more problems. Nate has helped her find many things, including one of her cats when they got lost. Rosamond has visited Europe before and wanted to visit again, along with taking her friend Nate. She also wants new cat toys and scratch posts for her kitties. She auditioned for the show hoping to win the money to do those things. We picked her because she is so strange. Total Drama What The Heck? Rosamond is the sixth new contestant introduced on the show. Introduced with her were her four cats, her lovable companions. Rosamond made friends early on with fellow newbie, Jovi, bonding over the fact they both own cats. Rosamond won the first challenge, a singing contest. As a reward she got a head-start in the next challenge, a race through the Amazon. Rosamond chose Jovi to join her with the head-start. The two didn't win the first portion of the challenge, but Jovi did win the second portion, and became a team captain. She quickly chosen Rosamond to join her team. Rosamond and Jovi continued to grow as friends on Team Indestructible as the show continued, Rosamond supporting Jovi through some of her tough decisions. Rosamond also made new friends with Courtney, Taylor and Bridgette. Rosamond continued to show her strange habits as well, making troll dolls of all her teammates, the first given to Jovi. Jovi took an interest in Rosamond's love life, assuming Rosamond had a crush on her childhood friend Nate, who she mentioned often, usually with Jovi asking. Nate was mentioned so often, that he was interviewed in the show's aftermath and won the chance to compete, much to the surprise but joy of Rosamond. Trivia *Based on a Nate The Great character of the same name. *Rosamond's cats are all named after 'spooky' characters in fiction; *#The big one is named BeetleJuice, ''after the character in the ''Tim Burton movie, BeetleJuice. *# The big medium one is named Wednesday after Wednesday Addams from the Addams family. She was originally named Morticia, after Morticia Addams. *#The small medium one is named Vincent after the actor, Vincent Price, who appeared in many horror movies. *#The small one is named Coraline after Coraline Jones from the movie Coraline. *In the books Rosamond's cats are called Hex. There was Super Hex, Big Hex, Medium Hex and Small Hex. I didn't remember this at the time, but if I did I probably would have named the cats Hex. * Rosamond and Nate's childhood romance is based on my belief that Rosamond liked Nate in the books. Gallery RosamondFinal.png|Rosamond's original image (Designed by Reddy) TDWTH.png|Rosamond in the cast image (Designed by Reddy) Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters